Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa (known as Bully Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings1 that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). From what has been revealed about Roy's personality, he is more brawn than brains, preferring brute force over thinking things through. Despite this gruff, tough-guy demeanor, Roy originally wore a pink shell, a likely reference to "real men wear pink". He now wears a purple shell with pink rings around his spikes to give him a more distinct appearance from his siblings. Roy also wears hot pink sunglasses similar to his namesake, the rock and roll musician, Roy Orbison. Role in the series Personality In the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and materials related to the game, Roy speaks in Kansai dialect, which the later games seem have omitted in favor of him speaking in slang. The American medium shows him as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). Regardless of the version, however, he is nonetheless depicted as preferring his brawn over his brains, as evidenced by his method of attacks in recent titles and especially by his opinion that books are dumb in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Despite this, however, in Paper Mario: Color Splash, he tells Mario that he started going to night school because knowledge is power and, as a consequence, he shows some degree of planning, as evidenced by using Mario's paint against him. His trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, however, seems to suggest he has a combination of both the aforementioned personalities, as well as hinting that he is pretty quick to act as a soldier when the situation calls for it. There are also hints (especially seen in Mario Kart 8) that he may have a thing of acting or looking cool, such as his trademark shades, his advertisement in Mario Kart 8, and his driving the Badwagon in the trailers and in artworks12, which is pink and with many pink lights even in the dashboard, like Roy's main color, and features many different stereo speakers, lights and a "Roy Smooth Sounds" logo13. His bio in the Super Mario Bros. Memorial Book implies that his scoundrel behaviour is an act. The advertisement and Badwagon may also suggest that he likes listening to music. This is further evidenced by the company "Roy Smooth Sounds" as seen in various Mario Kart 8 adds. Like his brother Morton, one of Roy's stunts in Mario Kart 8 has him showing off his muscles, hinting that he may enjoy things that involve strength, and, with his exclamations of "Yeah-yuh!" and "Uh-huh!," further adds to his "coolness" factor. In addition, he roars at the Mario Bros. in anger when encountering them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga as well as in the book Leaping Lizards also suggests that he enjoys employing dirty tactics. His love of fighting dirty was also referenced in Color Splash, where Roy managed to steal Mario's color and "give it back" as ammo for his paint launcher before eventually blacking out the arena with black paint, with Huey after the fight yelling that his actions of using Mario's own paint against him was disgraceful, citing there were treaties prohibiting such actions. His love of the color pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be a reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi only to then declare "Not!" In addition, he also maintained a large amount of faith in the success of Bowser's plans even if he himself ended up defeated, as evidenced by his final lines to Luigi before being blasted by a fireball. His usage of a Bill Blaster also implies that he likes using firearms. Despite his overall demeanor, he does ultimately have a sensitive side, as evidenced by his final defeat by the Mario Bros. in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where his words afterwards were his stating that he "regretted everything". Relationships Category:Villains Category:Males